


Punishment

by Trelane83



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, kili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelane83/pseuds/Trelane83
Summary: Something that happens after Our Gentle Sin





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Very rough draft of an idea

Fili opened the bedroom door and took in the sight before him. 

Thorin sitting calmly in his chair in front of the fire place slowly turning the page of the book in his lap. Fili knew that though Thorin’s eyes were on the page he wasn’t reading a work. He knew the King’s focus was on the bound and kneeling prince on the floor.

Fili sighed quietly as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Thorin did not move at the sound of the door but simply said, “Did everything get settled?” His voice was calm and even. Fili knew it was all a façade; Thorin’s anger was still palpable even an hour later. 

“Yes Uncle.” Fili replied, walking towards the empty chair across from Thorin. “Everything is taken care of”

“Good. I would hate to loose good business due to a misunderstanding”

A low growl came from the bound price, Thorin did not acknowledge the sound so neither did Fili.

“Balin was able to convince the men that it was the headstrong behavior of youths and such things should be excused” Fili replied, hoping that Thorin really was calmer now than he had been earlier.

**

Thorin had brought Fili and Kili along with him on his trade run down to the village of men. Every year Thorin made this trip with Dwalin and Balin, this was the fist time he brought his nephews along too.


End file.
